The Adventures of Winnie-Gabu
by Barbara Fett
Summary: A small group of Digimon come to the Real World early, and have fun. This is a fusion crossover between Digimon and the Pooh stories.
1. How It All Began

A/N: Welcome! This chapter is just to introduce the change of events that sets up my story. The Kokomon/Lopmon in this story is neither Willis's nor Suzie's, but just a different Lopmon.   


It was a beautiful, clear night in Japan. There was adventure and excitement in the air, and something very exciting was happening on a street outside an apartment building in Odaiba. A huge dinosaur and an equally huge parrot were fighting each other. Many children were watching the battle from their windows, and a boy and his younger sister were down on the ground, in the middle of the action. 

The dinosaur – Greymon – fell to the ground, right next to where the brother and sister, Taichi and Hikari, were standing. 

"Oh, no, Taichi, he's hurt!" Hikari cried. "Greymon, get up!" 

"Greymon . . . he's coming!" said Taichi. 

To wake Greymon, Hikari tried to blow the whistle she wore around her neck. She couldn't; she was sobbing too hard. 

"It worked on me . . ." said Taichi. He took the whistle and blew as long and loud as he could. 

Greymon's eyes opened. Standing up, he attacked his opponent, Parrotmon, once more. As he did this, a blinding white light came from the sky and engulfed them both. 

Parrotmon and Greymon disappeared. As the kids watched, ten glowing balls floated out of the light, and then it faded. Six of the glowing balls, which were actually Digimon, floated to kids who had been watching the battle. In this way, Yokomon, Motimon, Tanemon, Bukamon, Tsunomon, and Tokomon met their partners for the first time. 

One of the balls floated down to Taichi. "Koromon!" he exclaimed. "You're back!" 

"Huh?" said Koromon. "How do you know my name?" 

"Wasn't that you, in the battle just now? As Greymon?" 

"No, that was another Digimon. But it's all right now. I'm going to be your partner, Taichi!" 

"Really? Why me?" 

"Well . . . because!" 

"Oh. Well, come on, Hikari. Let's go home." They walked back into the building, Taichi carrying Koromon. 

The other three Digimon who were now in the real world – Minomon, Kokomon and Poromon – were not fated to be the partners of any of the children present. They were there to be friends and have fun with Yamato, Takeru, and their Digimon. They floated through the brothers' open window. Takeru, the younger brother, was the first to see them. "Look!" 

"Wow, more of them!" said Yamato. The brothers ran over to the new arrivals. 

"Hi!" said Takeru. "Who are you?" 

"I'm Kokomon," said the rubbery pink Digimon. 

"I'm Poromon," said the birdlike one. 

"And I'm Minomon," said the insectoid one. 

"It's nice to meet you," said Yamato. "My name is Yamato, and this is my partner, Tsunomon." 

"I'm Takeru," said the younger brother, "and my partner here is Tokomon." 

"What _are_ all of you?" Yamato asked. 

"We're Digital Monsters!" they all said together. 

"Or just 'Digimon,'" added Tsunomon. 

"So, are all of you going to live with us now?" said Takeru. 

"Yes," said Poromon. "We're going to have so much fun together!" 

"We can start having fun tomorrow," said Yamato. "Right now, we should go to bed." 

"Aw, _onii-san_ . . ." Takeru said. "Okay. Let's go, everyone." 

The brothers went back to their room, followed by all their newfound friends.   


Disclaimer: All things Digimon belong to Akiyoshi Hongo, Toei Animation, Bandai, and Disney. No money is being made off this; I write because it's fun. :-) 


	2. In Which Wormmon Gets Two Birthday Prese...

A/N: "Air Shot" is the Japanese name for Patamon's attack, known in English as "Boom Bubble."   


Two weeks had passed since Yamato, Takeru, and the other children had met their Digimon. All five of the Digimon who were staying with the brothers had evolved to their Child forms – Gabumon, Patamon, Lopmon, Hawkmon, and Wormmon. The boys' parents thought the Digimon were all dolls on loan from other kids. During the day, when everyone was out, the Digimon were free to do as they pleased. 

One day, Wormmon was staring into the long mirror that hung on the wall in Yamato and Takeru's parents' room. 

"Pathetic," he thought. "That's what it is. Pathetic." 

In the mirror, he saw someone else enter the room. It was Gabumon. 

"Good morning, Wormmon," said Gabumon. 

"Good morning, Gabumon," Wormmon replied gloomily. "If it is a good morning, that is." 

"What's the matter?" 

"Nothing. Some people do, and some don't. That's all there is to it." 

"Don't what?" 

"Celebration. Gaiety. Song-and-dance." 

"Huh?" 

"You don't have to waste your time here. Go on and enjoy yourself." 

"What are you so sad about, Wormmon?" 

"Why should I be sad? It's my birthday." 

"It is?" Gabumon was very surprised. 

"It is. See all the presents and cake I have?" 

"No." 

"Well, there you are. Nobody cares." 

"Stay here," said Gabumon. "I'll be back," and he hurried off. 

In the children's room, Patamon was building something with blocks. "Hello, Gabumon!" he said when Gabumon came in. 

"Hello, Patamon," said Gabumon. "Did you know today is Wormmon's birthday?" 

"Is it? Great! Let's give him presents!" 

"That is a very good idea, Patamon. Wormmon is very sad because he doesn't have any presents yet." 

"Oh. Well, I know what to give him, then. A balloon will cheer him up. What about you?" 

"I think I'll give him a box of cookies. I'll go and get it now." Gabumon went. 

Patamon searched through the toy box until he found a balloon. Fortunately, he had a special technique for blowing them up: "Air Shot!" He tied the end shut and went to give it to Wormmon. 

The balloon was as big as he was, so while he was carrying it, he couldn't see anything but balloon. He failed to see the blocks on the floor, and tripped over them. 

BANG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Lying face down, Patamon wondered what had happened. (i)It sounded like something blew up,(/I) he thought. (i)Maybe it was the whole building. Or maybe it was only me. Maybe now I'm all alone back in the Digital World or somewhere and I'll never see Takeru or Yamato or Gabumon or Wormmon ever again.(/I) 

Slowly, Patamon got up. 

He was still in the apartment! 

(i)I guess I didn't blow up,(/I) thought Patamon. (i)But if I didn't, then what was that awful noise? And where did I get this torn piece of rag? 

Oh, dear.(/I) 

Patamon sat there, wondering whether to go on and give Wormmon the balloon anyway, or find another present for him, or go and see what Gabumon thought about it. While he was thinking, Gabumon was eating cookies. On the way to give Wormmon his present, he had suddenly gotten the feeling that it was time for a little something, so he had sat down to eat the cookies. Now that he had finished them, it hit him. He'd eaten Wormmon's present! 

(i)Oh, no!(/i) Gabumon thought. (i)Now what? I have to give Wormmon(/I) something. 

He thought about this for a moment, and then had an idea: (i)If I can get someone to write "Happy Birthday" on this box, then it will be a useful box for keeping things in, and I can give it to Wormmon.(/I) 

Pleased with the idea, Gabumon went to look for Hawkmon. He found his friend on the couch, writing something. 

"Hello, Hawkmon!" said Gabumon. 

"Hello, Gabumon," said Hawkmon. 

"It's Wormmon's birthday today." 

"Is it?" 

"Yes. I'm going to give him this useful box to keep things in. Could you write 'Happy Birthday Wormmon' on it for me, please?" 

"Certainly." 

Gabumon gave Hawkmon the box. Hawkmon began to write. When he finished, the box read: 

HAPI IPI BASUSADEI WAMUMON 

"Here you are," said Hawkmon. 

"Oh, thank you!" said Gabumon. "Wormmon will love it. Bye!" 

"Goodbye, Gabumon." 

On his way back to the place where Wormmon was, Gabumon found Patamon, just sitting there, holding the broken balloon. 

"Patamon!" said Gabumon in surprise. "What's wrong?" 

"My balloon broke," answered Patamon, holding it up. "What should I do now?" 

Gabumon thought. "You should give it to Wormmon anyway," he said. "Even a broken balloon is better than no balloon at all." 

So, Gabumon and Patamon entered the master bedroom again. "Hello, Wormmon!" said Patamon. 

"Hello, Patamon," said Wormmon. "Hello, Gabumon." 

"Happy birthday," said Patamon. "We brought you presents." 

Wormmon turned. "Say that again." 

"I said, happy birthday," repeated Patamon, "and that we brought you presents." 

"Presents?" 

"Yes." 

"For my birthday?" 

"Yes." 

"Me, having a real birthday!" 

"Yes!" 

"What are the presents?" 

"Here." Patamon gave him the broken balloon. "It (i)was(/I) a nice cheery balloon. I blew it up myself. Then it broke." 

"It's my favorite color," said Wormmon. 

"This is from me," said Gabumon, giving Wormmon the box. "It's a useful box for keeping things in. It says 'Happy Birthday Wormmon' on it." 

Wormmon's eyes lit up. He picked up the broken balloon, put it in the box, and smiled. 

"It works!" he said. 

"So it does," said Gabumon. 

"I'm going to keep my balloon in this useful box. Thank you for giving it to me, Gabumon. And thank you, Patamon, for giving me something to keep in it." 

"You're welcome," said Gabumon. 

"What are friends for?" said Patamon. 

As Gabumon and Patamon watched Wormmon taking the balloon out of the box and putting it back again, they realized that even though their presents hadn't turned out quite as good as they'd hoped, they had made Wormmon very happy.   


Disclaimer: All things Digimon belong to Akiyoshi Hongo, Toei Animation, Bandai, and Disney. The story idea really belongs to A.A. Milne, but then Disney got it, too. No money is being made off this; I write these things because it's fun, and because I like the two stories a lot. :-) 


	3. In Which Renamon and Terriermon Join the...

None of the Digimon knew how they'd gotten there, but there they were in a space of their own: Renamon and Terriermon. The other Ditimon thought they were altogether very strange. Before Yamato and Takeru left for school that day, Gabumon asked Yamato, "Where did Renamon and Terriermon come from?"  
  
"I really don't know," said Yamato. "They came in last night and woke me up. I told them they could stay."  
  
"Oh," said Gabumon.  
  
After Yamato and Takeru left, Gabumon went to find Patamon and see what he thought about it. When he found Patamon, he also found Lopmon, a brown-and-pink rabbit Digimon who was good at organizing things. So, all three of them talked about it together.  
  
"The whole thing just makes my paws itch," said Lopmon. "Here we are, me, and you, Patamon, and you, Gabumon - "  
  
"And Wormmon," said Patamon.  
  
"Yes, and Wormmon, and -"  
  
"And Hawkmon," added Gabumon.  
  
"And Hawkmon, too," said Lopmon.  
  
"Don't forget about Takeru," said Patamon.  
  
"_Here we are_," said Lopmon, "_all _of us, and suddenly, we wake up in the morning to find a strange Digimon among us. A Digimon we've never even heard of before! A Digimon who carries her family around on her tail! Imagine!"  
  
"It certainly is very strange," said Gabumon.  
  
"And Terriermon!" Lopmon went on. "He's just as bad. He looks like a mint-flavored me, except with only one horn. Something has to be done about them."

"Like what?" said Patamon.

"Like stealing Terriermon and hiding him.  And then when Renamon realizes he's gone, we'll all tell her that we know where Terriermon is, and that she can't have him back unless she promises to leave.  Now I've got to think about this, so don't talk."

For a little while, Lopmon thought, and no one talked.  Then Patamon said:

"I've been thinking, too, Lopmon.  We can see that Renamon is bigger and stronger than any of us, and I think taking Terriermon away will only make her angry, so maybe stealing him isn't such a good idea."

"Patamon," said Lopmon, finding a paper and pencil, "you have no pluck."

"It's hard to be brave," said Patamon, "when you're only a very small Digimon."

Lopmon was now writing quickly.  "Because you're a very small Digimon," he said, "you will be useful in this plan I'm writing."

"And me?" said Gabumon.  "Will I be useful?"

"Yes, you too," said Lopmon.

When Lopmon had finished writing the plan, he read it aloud to Gabumon and Patamon.

Plan to Steal Terriermon

1._ Fact._  Renamon is bigger and stronger than any of us.

2._ Another Fact._  Renamon never takes her eye off Terriermon, except when she's carrying him on her tail.

3._ Therefore._  If we are to steal Terriermon, we must get a long start, because of fact #1.

4._ A Thought._  If Patamon held on to Renamon's tail instead of Terriermon, Renamon wouldn't know the difference, because Patamon is a very small Digimon.

5. Like Terriermon.

6. But Renamon would have to be looking the other way, so as not to notice Patamon getting on.

7. See #2.

8. But if Gabumon were talking to her, she might be distracted.

9. And then Patamon could get on her tail and I could run away with Terriermon.

10. Quickly.

11. And Renamon wouldn't discover the difference until later.

"And what happens when Renamon _does_ discover the difference?" Patamon asked.

"Well," said Lopmon, "that's when we tell her that we know where Terriermon is, and make her leave."

"Sounds like a good plan," said Gabumon.

"Then let's get to it," said Lopmon.

"Okay."

They went into the master bedroom, where Terriermon was jumping on the bed and Renamon was watching him.

"Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!" squealed Terriermon.

Gabumon, Patamon, and Lopmon went up to Renamon.  "Hello, Renamon!" said Gabumon.

"Hello," said Renamon.  "Who are you?"

"I'm Gabumon, Yamato's partner."

"I'm Patamon," said Patamon.

"I'm Terriermon!" interjected the excitable little Digimon.

"Hi," said Gabumon.

"What did you mean, you're Yamato's partner?" Renamon asked.

"I meant that Yamato and I are meant to be friends and protect each other."

"From what?"

"I don't know."

"Look at me jumping!" said Terriermon.

"Yes, dear," said Renamon.

Gabumon and Renamon watched Terriermon jump.  Lopmon and Patamon moved quietly behind Renamon.  Lopmon gave Gabumon a nudge.

"Would you like to hear a poem I wrote?" said Gabumon.

"All right," said Renamon.

"Look at me jumping!" said Terriermon.

"We _are_," said Renamon.  "Terriermon, you need a bath, so I expect you to be on my tail by the time Gabumon finishes, understand?"

"Awwwwww," said Terriermon.  "Okay."

"Go ahead, Gabumon," said Renamon.

Gabumon began to recite his poem.

_"The sun is shining down on me,_

_The wind blows on my face._

_There is a reason I can't see_

_For being in this place."_

Terriermon climbed off the bed.

_"We came here from another plane_

_And found ourselves a home,_

_And now I have a partner, so_

_I'll never be alone."_

In a flash, Lopmon had Terriermon in a headlock.  "Up you go, Terriermon!" Lopmon announced loudly.  Patamon climbed onto Renamon's tail.  Lopmon hurried out of the room, dragging Terriermon with him.

_"Perhaps someday we'll all find out_

_What being partners means,_

_We'll take them back where we came from_

_And realize our dreams."_

"That's it," said Gabumon.

"Very nice," said Renamon.  "Are you ready to go, Terriermon?"

"Yes," said Patamon, attempting to imitate Terriermon's voice.

"Hey, where did Lopmon and Patamon go?" Renamon wondered.

"Oh – they thought of something they wanted to do, suddenly," Gabumon fibbed.

"Oh," said Renamon.  "Well, I must be going.  Goodbye, Gabumon."

"Goodbye, Renamon."

Renamon ran off to the bathroom, completely stunning Patamon with her speed.  When he got off her tail, she took a long look at him and knew that this was not her Terriermon.  _So you like to play games, huh?  Okay, then._

"Bath time, Terriermon, dear," she said, picking Patamon up and setting him next to the sink.

Patamon, who wasn't exactly thrilled about this, looked nervously around and said:

"Uh, Renamon, I think I should tell you something."

"Funny little Terriermon," said Renamon, turning on the water.

"I am _not_ Terriermon.  I am Patamon!"

"Even imitating Patamon's voice," mused Renamon.  "What will he think of next?"

"Can't you _see_?" exclaimed Patamon.  "_Look_ at me!  I'm Patamon, not Terriermon!"

"I'm looking, dear.  What did I tell you about making faces?  If you make faces like Patamon's all the time, you'll eventually _look_ like Patamon, and you'll regret it.  Now, into the bath, and don't make me tell you this again."

Before he knew what was happening, Patamon was in the sink and Renamon was scrubbing him firmly.

"Hey!" squeaked Patamon.  "Let me out!  I'm Patammmmmph!"

"Don't say anything," said Renamon, "or you'll get soap in your mouth."

"You did that on purpose –" and the soap got in his mouth again.  In another minute, it was over, and Renamon was drying him off.

"Come along, Terriermon," said Renamon, picking Patamon up again.  "It's time for your nap."

Patamon was about to say that he didn't need one when Yamato and Takeru entered the room.

"Takeru!" cried Patamon.  "Tell Renamon that I really am Patamon.  She thinks I'm Terriermon."

"What's going on here?" asked Takeru.

"Lopmon wanted to make Renamon and Terriermon go away," explained Patamon, "so he made a plan to switch me with Terriermon, but it didn't work, and Renamon thinks I'm Terriermon, but I'm Patamon!"

"Actually, I knew you were Patamon all along," said Renamon.  "I've beaten you at your own game."

"So now what happens?" said Patamon.

"Now," said Yamato, "I'm going to clean up the mess you made in here, and you guys can go and find Lopmon and Terriermon and straighten things out.  What were you doing in here, anyway?"

"Giving Patamon a bath," Renamon said as she left with Takeru and his partner.

They went into the brothers' room and found Lopmon and Terriermon playing catch and Gabumon jumping on the lower bunk.  "Gabumon, stop!  You could break that!" said Takeru.

"Hi, Takeru," said Gabumon, dismounting from the bed.  "Where's Yamato?"

"Cleaning up the mess Patamon and Renamon made because of Lopmon's plan."

"What happened?" asked Lopmon.

"It didn't work," said Patamon.  "Renamon saw through our trick, so I guess she's not going anywhere."

"That's okay," said Lopmon.  "Terriermon and I are friends now.  I wouldn't want them to leave."

"Good," said Takeru.  "That's the way things should be."

So from then on, whenever they wanted to, Terriermon played catch with his friend Lopmon, and Gabumon played with his friend Renamon, and Patamon played with his friend Takeru.  And everyone was happy.

Disclaimer: All things Digimon belong to Akiyoshi Hongo, Toei Animation, Bandai, and Disney. The story idea really belongs to A.A. Milne, but then Disney got it, too. No money is being made off this; I write because it's fun. :-)


	4. In Which the Facts are Revealed, and the...

A/N: I apologize to anyone who is reading this for writing such a short, unexciting ending.  I just wanted to give some closure to this story so I could move on to the other stories I want to tell.  I hope they will be a lot better than this one.

Yamato and Takeru's escapades with the Digimon lasted only ten more days after Renamon and Terriermon arrived.  Late one night, Lopmon came into the brothers' room and woke everyone up.

"What's going on?" Yamato asked sleepily.

"Someone is trying to talk to us over the computer," said Lopmon.  "He says he wants you two, and all the Digimon, to come and listen."

"Okay, everyone," said Yamato, "let's go.  Be as quiet as you can."

The seven Digimon and two humans crept out of the room and went to the computer, which lit the darkened apartment with an eerie bluish light.  Squinting at the screen, the brothers saw an old man who seemed to be looking at them through closed eyes.

"_Konbanwa, kodomotachi_," said the man.

"_Konbanwa, ojisan_," said the brothers.

"My name is Gennai.  I'm sorry if this means of communication frightens you, but I have something very important to tell you about your Digimon."

"Who are you?" said Terriermon.

"I'm part of a group of people who watch over the Digital World.  Do you know what that is?"

"Is it where Digimon come from?" said Yamato.

"Yes," said Gennai, "but it's much more than that.  It's where Digimon live their entire lives.  No Digimon were meant to get out into the Real World, at least not yet.  I'm afraid I have to call you all back."

"What?!" said Gabumon.

"Listen," said Gennai.  "Gabumon, Patamon, Hawkmon and Wormmon are all specially chosen Digimon.  They will someday possess a power few other Digimon have.  But not yet, and they can't wait it out there, because it's really better for them to grow up in their own home world."

"What about the rest of us?" said Renamon.

"The rest of you, we're not sure about," Gennai answered.  "We don't know if you're ever going to get that power or not.  What we do know is this: The proper time for Digimon to meet humans has not yet come.  Your presence in the Real World tells us that something has gone wrong with the timeline of events we were expecting.  I'm not saying it's your fault, but I do need all the Digimon to return home now before it gets any worse."

"Will we ever see them again?" asked Takeru tearfully.

"Yes, you will," said Gennai, "when you're a little bit older.  You are involved in their destiny, too . . . but that would be telling, wouldn't it?  Now, I'm going to open the digital gate, just for five minutes.  After that, I have to go, because there are other Digimon out there that I still have to collect.  Please come home, and to our human friends, I hope to see you again later."

The old man disappeared from the screen to be replaced by a glowing white square.  Renamon looked sadly at her companions, then approached the monitor and was drawn into the light, with Terriermon still hanging on to her tail.

The remaining five Digimon exchanged long and drawn-out goodbyes with Yamato and Takeru.  One by one, they entered the digital gate.  Gabumon was the last to leave, and after he was gone, Yamato thought, _I'm not going to forget.  No matter how long it takes, I'll remember all the fun I had with Gabumon, until we see each other again._

Years later, when they did meet again, the little boy who had caught Renamon giving Patamon a bath was only a memory – a vague, distant memory, but a memory all the same.  He hadn't quite forgotten.

Disclaimer: All things Digimon belong to Akiyoshi Hongo, Toei Animation, Bandai, and Sensation Animation, a division of The Walt Disney Company.  No money is being made off this; I write because it's fun.  :-)


End file.
